User talk:Jekogan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BlazeCannon15 (Talk) 16:06, April 7, 2010 Head's up Please watch how you edit. You are adding redundant info and rumours. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Knock knock ]][[User blog:Abce2|''moe'suckra."]]'' 16:11, April 28, 2011 (UTC)'' Reply I know. I wrote that months ago. There are three sides to any argument:[[User talk:TooNBaku|your side, my side, and side where I'm right.]] 16:24, April 28, 2011 (UTC) hey do you want to trade a dna code for a infinity helios dna code? I love to except I don't have a bakugan with a DNA code. But I would take a free code if no haven't used it yet. Is it a haos? No. Join Us! Hey ! Would you like to join a super fun Bakugan User Wiki? You can create any page you want, as long as it's appropriate, and it's totally okay! We don't enforce many rules, but some people get a bit extreme. Anyways, we all would like YOU, , to join us on our Wiki: Bakugan Users Wiki! Thats: bakuganusers.wikia.com http://bakuganusers.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Users Thank You and have a great day! Release Your Inner Flame! 04:13, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I'm LedaMarie but u can call me Leda. I have two questions 4u: first, have u seen the 15th episode of MS? and second, in a brawl between Sellon and Anubias versus Spectra Phantom, who's gotta win? Xo, Leda. Head's up Please don't add non-real categories to articles. Cheers, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 05:18, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ... http://bakuganusers.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Users - Lord of Pyrus Omg people are mean these days did u see what sumeone just posted on this name page umm i dont know i think it paige and rafe names together or sumthing but its nasty Nice fave wikis Jacob (talk) 17:16, September 16, 2011 (UTC)Ummm, what are trying to tell me???Jacob (talk) 17:16, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Warning Please don't add unnesscary info to pages. Last warning. A pint of sweat, saves a gallon of blood. 23:29, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Warning Don't add false or ridiculous/irrelevant information to articles. We've been through this before, so just knock it off, and you won't get blocked. ''There is no rules for pain. 02:10, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey Use proper grammar in the pages. Capitalize when needed and do not mispell words and phrases. My Power is Merciless 00:09, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi everhered of Shadow Leonidas?! Darkusgal231 02:58, November 20, 2011 (UTC) No Look... You're making really consistent mistakes in your edits. You can't even spell "delete" or "replicator" right. And they are NOT typos. So I'm going to ask ONE MORE TIME that you either shape up your edits, or just ship out. Final warning. Also, if you get two more blocks, you will be permanently blocked from this wiki. Be careful. - I will not bow. I will not break. I WILL TEAR YOUR BREATH AWAY! 00:21, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Since when did I say Wiseman is Barodius? :::- After your worthless life is through, I will remember how you scream. 05:45, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Must have confused you woth another subscriber.Jacob (talk) 06:13, November 27, 2011 (UTC) ::: Tip